Inexorável
by Lic Novuu
Summary: SasuxSaku Quer saber da história? Então entre para ler. ;p Um draminha básico.
1. Chapter 1

Inexorável

**Inexorável. **

_- Epílogo__- É tudo por causa dele. – eu disse para aquela pessoa que mal conhecia, porém seus olhos me traziam uma estranha sensação de segurança. Eu fervilhava de raiva.  
_

_Ele deu uma risada debochada.  
_

_Se dois anos atrás alguém me contasse pelo o que eu estaria hoje, eu provavelmente desmaiaria ou daria um ataque de mulherzinha afetada. Mas se eu não tivesse essa maldita mania de estragar tudo, não teria que desabafar com esse... colega.  
_

_- Tem certeza que é dele? Pelo que soube foi você que errou. – ele se pôs a me encarar.  
_

_Quem era ele pra falar aquilo? Nós nunca tínhamos nos falado antes.  
_

_Mas eu não sabia o que estava me levando a falar com esse garoto. Ele estava lá na cantina sentado dormindo. Talvez fosse uma boa pessoa para quem eu pudesse contar minhas tristezas, foi o que eu pensei quando eu o acordei.  
_

_Mas ele sabia da historia (ou desventura?). Todos na escola sabiam. Malditas garotas fofoqueiras.  
_

_- Eu sei que fui eu, mas é difícil assumir a culpa. – disse deixando escorrer uma lágrima teimosa.  
_

_As lágrimas estavam vindo lá de dentro. Eu sou uma chorona e sempre chorei a toa. Agora parecia um bom momento pra falar, começar a falar e a chorar. Esse coitado nem sabia o que lhe esperava.  
_

_- Posso te contar a historia do inicio? – perguntei àquele garoto. Ele assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça.  
_

_Comecei a tagalerar a falar coisas que remontam a quase dez anos atrás. _

**Capítulo 1 – Haruno**

Meu professor costuma dizer que uma narrativa começa quando um fato, ruim ou bom, interrompe a normalidade, ou o usual.

A minha normalidade não era boa, mas era suportável – desde que tivesse aquela barra de chocolate na dispensa para os péssimos momentos.

No geral, eu costumava estudar feito uma condenada para conseguir um mísero sete nas provas, meu colégio é uma instituição tradicional - aquelas escolas que lhe tiram adolescência e cheia de pessoas nerds – que quer tirar o desempenho máximo de seus alunos/escravos.

No quesito mais divertido da adolescência – diversão, bebidas, shoppings, festas, garotos e blá, blá, blá – , eu nunca aproveitei o suficiente. Talvez porque passe a maior parte do tempo inserida em meu mundinho triste e depressivo. Nas poucas festas, como são barulhentas!, vários garotos, alguns bem bonitinhos, pediram para ficar comigo. Eu não fiquei com nenhum deles. Nem com ninguém. Sempre preferi a presença divertida das minhas amigas, que são bem poucas – mas são as melhores pessoas que conheço.

Está bem. Vou contar a verdade. Não disse "não" àqueles garotos porque eles cheiravam a álcool. Eu meio que esperava, inutilmente, que _ele_ pedisse para ficar comigo.  
Acho que já deu para perceber que eu, Haruno Sakura, sou apaixonada por _ele_.Coisa que data oito – ou mais – anos.

Mesmo ele sem ter me dirigido até agora, mais de cinqüenta palavras.

Mesmo ele tendo ficado com quase todas as garotas da nossa série. ( piranhas ù.ú)

Mesmo ele me ignorando, não só a mim, como varias pessoas, como se nos fôssemos vermes.

Ele é assim. E eu também – uma idiota apaixonada.

Resumindo, a minha paixonite não é recíproca e _ele_é uma pessoa hostil.

Até hoje pela manhã eu levava a "minha normalidade" numa boa. Só que um fato, ou melhor, uma fofoca a interrompeu e levou consigo minha normalidade. Para um lugar que eu duvido que eu consiga trazê-la de volta. (isso ficou extremamente _tosco _u.u)

Quando acordei hoje pela manhã até que estava me sentindo feliz. Meu pai estava viajando, Londres, e minha irmã, Yuuki, ainda estava dormindo. Vesti-me rapidamente, engoli qualquer coisa e caminhei em direção à escola. Pelo caminho da escola encontrei Ino, a melhor amiga.

- Sakura testuda! Caiu da cama? – Ela tinha furar meus tímpanos logo pela manhã?

Cumprimentei-a com os tradicionais dois beijinhos no rosto.

Ela fez duas referencias a duas coisas péssimas. Primeiro, minha testa enorme que tento inutilmente esconder com uma franja. Segundo, meu péssimo hábito de dormir até tarde e sempre me atrasar.

- Acordei mais cedo hoje. Fez o trabalho do Professor Kakashi? – perguntei a ela sobre o trabalho meio complicado de Física. Ela me olhou de rabo de olho, uma vez que ela detestava estudar.

- Fiz. – ela agarrou meu braço num átimo de excitação e deu um pulinho. Como ela era feliz. –

Você não sabe com quem Uchiha Sasuke está namorando, Sah! – disse ela excitada.

Ela sempre ficava assim quando ia contar uma fofoca realmente boa. Saltitando. Ela estava saltitando freneticamente.

O que era péssimo. Ele não podia namorar uma garota, muito menos um garoto. Uchiha Sasuke é meu. Essa namorada corre um sério risco de aparecer esquartejada no fundo de um rio.

Senti um bolo de tristeza e decepção se formar em minha garganta. Ah. Eu não vou chorar. Não vou.

- Quem? – tentei suprimir a curiosidade de minha voz e empurrar o bolo de minha garganta para o estomago. Ino virou seus olhos azuis para mim e fez uma cara: "Como-você-pode-não-saber?". Nessa hora atravessamos os portões de aparência medievais da escola.

- Sua irmã. Haruno Yuuki.

Aquilo era ruim. Péssimo. Pior do que acetona na cutícula machucada.

Minha irmã mais velha e metida com o garoto de que gosto há anos?

O bolo em minha garganta estava me sufocando e eu estava ficando vermelha. De fúria.

- Está bem? – perguntou Ino, preocupada com a minha expressão.

- Estou.

A mais pura mentira. Ino não sabia que era apaixonada por ele.

A mais pura mentira. Ino não sabia que eu gostava dele. Nem ela, nem niguém. Quer dizer, Yuuki sabia. Um dia, no qual ela estava milagrosamente de bom humor, eu deixei escapar.  
Naquele momento estávamos sentadas em um dos bancos de pedra da escola. Ino parecia um pouco incomodada com a minha mudez – eu sempre fico tagarelando o dia inteiro-, mas não liguei. Não era importante. Eu resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

- Você tem certeza que eles estão namorando? – perguntei a Ino. Ela assentiu com a cabeça – Há quanto tempo?

- Não sei. Faz pouco tempo. – disse ela calma - Por que você não conversa com ela? Afinal, ela é sua irmã. – completou

- Você sabe que não é assim tão fácil assim para mim ter uma conversa amigável com ela. – disse com um tom amargurado na voz.

É realmente complicada a minha reação com Yuuki. Desde que nossa mãe morreu – nove anos atrás - ela se tornou alguém com, digamos, dupla personalidade.

Com as outras pessoas, ela é alguém feliz que passa boa parte do tempo sorrindo e fazendo os outros felizes. Em casa, ela é ranzinza, fica trancada em seu quarto boa parte do tempo, nos ignora e se recusa a ter uma conversa amigável comigo – com papai ela tem que ser simpática se quiser ganhar a sua gorda mesada.

- Vai lá falar com ela! – disse Ino, em sua natural voz alta e animada, e me levantou do banco.Ela apontou a cabeleira ruiva vibrante que pertencia a minha irmã do outro lado do pátio. Impressionante como ela pode me convencer facilmente. – Daqui a pouco o sinal vai bater, então vê se tira o máximo de informações possíveis, fofocas quentes, da Yuuki. Vou lá com pessoal. – Ela foi na direção aos nossos amigos, que acenaram para mim. Eu acenei de volta e fiz um sinal de "já vou".

Eu meio que inconscientemente, e movida pela raiva - ciúmes, muito ciúmes na verdade – fui na direção de minha irmã um ano mais velha.

- O que você quer, Sakura? –disse Yuuki. Ela estava de costas para mim, em pé . E se virou na minha direção. O desagrado estava claro em seu rosto perfeito de traços mais delicados que os meus e sua voz deixava transparecer irritação.

Mas as palavras cismavam em não sair da minha boca. Eu gesticulava, mas não saía nada. Veja quão grande é o meu patético medo da minha irmã.

- O que foi? – repetiu ela, em um tom um pouco mais amigável.

- Você está namorando o Uchiha? – perguntei. Aquilo saiu de forma ridícula. Yuuki nunca faria essa pergunta uma pessoa. Ela era uma garota _elegante_. Mas eu não sou ela. Graças a Deus.

- Isso não te interessa. Eu te pergunto sobre quem você namora ou não? Não. Agora vá perturbar outra pessoa com suas fofocas e curiosidades. – Suas palavras saíram no seu natural tom cruel e irritado, o qual ela parecia reservar exclusivamente para mim. Eu me senti um pouco envergonhada e pequena diante dela. Ela me empurrou para o lado, de leve, e subiu as escadas para sua sala.

O sinal bateu. Que tortura. Cinco horas sentada ao lado do Uchiha. Ele nunca pareceu mais distante de ser meu.

Maldita Haruno Yuuki.

Uma barra de chocolate cairia muito bem agora.


	2. Chapter 2 Uzumaki

Inexorável

Chapter Two – Uzumaki .

Durante a minha improdutiva aula de Trigonometria – na qual parece que todos estão prestando atenção, porém todo mundo dorme de olhos abertos - que não há nada que eu realmente possa fazer em relação ao namoro de minha irmã com o Uchiha.

Eu não sou uma garota malvada, uma piranha, sendo prática, para separar os dois. Também, eu nem sei se os dois se gostam, ou se amam, afinal nunca os vi juntos.

Também não sou uma garota boazinha para deixar o casal ternura – como os dois são parecidos no quesito frieza e como gostam de me ignorar. Análogos dos infernos.- ficar junto bem diante de meus olhos. Muito menos em detrimento dos meus sentimentos. Mas o que eu vou fazer? Dançar no colo dele de lingerie vermelha? Nem pensar.

É mais fácil, então eu esquecer esse sentimento. É tão patético falar e extremamente difícil de fazer.

Queria que ele não fosse tão atraente...

- Professor! Pára tudo! – gritou uma voz incrivelmente alta atrás de mim. Coitado de meus tímpanos. Era o Uzumaki Naruto. Ele voltou de sua viagem para a Califórnia – ele passou seis maravilhosos meses lá – e está mais torrado que café.

- Sim, Uzumaki? – falou o professor de Química orgânica, Iruka. Ele era incrivelmente simpático e agia como um pai para nós, alunos perdidos.

- Não entendi. – disse ele abrindo um sorriso largo e amarelo. A matéria era bem fácil.

- O que? – perguntou Iruka apontando para o quadro repleto de anotações.

- Bem... Nada desde o inicio do ano. Agora, parece que você escreveu o quadro em latim.

A turma deu risinhos e até o Uchiha esboçou um sorrisinho. Eu me virei para trás e dei um sorriso amigável. Rir da desgraça dos outros é bom, mas a minha desgraça era maior que a dele.

- Hã...- o professor estava meio desconcertado. – Peça para a Sakura lhe emprestar a matéria de quando estive viajando e peça para ela ajudar você. Amanhã passe na sala dos professores para eu lhe explicar a matéria.

Ah. Meu caderno está repleto de garranchos, que vergonha.

A sineta do recreio bateu, mas fiquei na sala separando as folhas do fichário para emprestá-lo e o Naruto ficou na sala comigo.

- Sakura-chan. Obrigado pelas folhas. – disse ele. Ele me encarava de uma maneira estranha. Eu me levantei da carteira, mas ele bloqueou a passagem.

- Não foi nada, afinal amigo é pra essas coisas.

Eu tinha tocado na palavra proibida. Ele não suportava ser só meu amigo. Naruto me chama quase todos os dias para sair com ele e parece gostar realmente de mim. Mas eu não vou brincar com seus sentimentos. E, a minha melhor amiga gosta, ou melhor, idolatra ele.

Ele também não é meu _alvo_. Minha paixão, praticamente platônica, é outra.

Oh. Ele está se aproximando demais de mim. Seu corpo está praticamente colado no meu e ele passou seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Eu devo empurrá-lo? O que eu faço?

Ele estava tão perto.

Podia ver cada minúcia de sua pele, e como seus orbes azul-mar eram lindos.

Nós estávamos ali. Calados. E muito próximos.

E meus sentimentos estavam confusos. Não estava feliz com a situação.

Mas ele parecia. Seus olhos transbordavam felidade(?). Acho que já espera por isso há um bom tempo.

Ele estavam se aproximando de mim cada vez mais lentamente e seus lábios estavam roçando nos meus.

Antes que ele fizesse o que eu não queria, eu tomei seus lábios para mim. Não foi ficar esperando pelo Uchiha a vida toda.

Que idiota. Eu ficando com outro garoto - este que está bem animadinho, e explora minha boca com uma voracidade imensa - e pensando no Uchiha.

Quando estava começando a ficar sem ar, uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem irrompeu pela sala.

- Sakura! - exclamou a outra a dona da voz.

Que horror. Era a Yuuki.

Mas tem coisa pior. Uchiha Sasuke estava parado ao seu lado. Meu coração batia mais rápido que o de um coelho.

Empurrei Naruto de perto de mim com tal força que o coitado caiu de bunda de chão.

- Voce me beija e me empurra? Como você é agressiva. Não conheço esse seu lado. - disse Naruto confuso.

Ela não entendia o quão dramática era a situação. Agora ele vai achar que eu não presto.

Ficando com garotos na sala de aula, durante o recreio. Nem aquela garota, não me lembro o nome, mais velha faz isso.

- Sakura, eu sabia que você não era muito normal. mas Ficar se agarrando com garotos na sala de aula, tsk tsk... – ela fez aquele barulhinho de reprovação e cruzou os braços sob o peito.

- Nós só estávamos... Nos abraçando, Yuuki-chan. – disse Naruto, todo envergonhado, se levantando do chão.

- Sei, sei... – disse Sasuke rindo. Era a primeira vez que o via sorrir. – Ninguém te merece. – ele deu um sorrisinho torto. E que sorrisinho.

- É, é...– eu disse de maneira inexpressiva. Eu podia sentir que meu rosto estava vermelho – O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, com raiva, para minha irmã.

- Não te interessa. – disse ela, com sua voz áspera. Ela tinha se virado para sair da sala e começado a andar, mas Sasuke pegou seu braço e a puxou de volta, com uma força desnecessária.

- Fala direito com sua irmã. – disse ele, rude e seco.

Oh. Meu coração vai pifar. Ele pareceu se importar com o jeito que Yuuki me trata? Ou eu ando escutando coisa demais?

Pelo jeito, eu escutei direito. Porque Yuuki está olhando pra ele de uma maneira nada boa. Ela está quase da cor de seus cabelos.

Yuuki gargalhou de forma assustadora.

- Eu falo do jeito que quero. Talvez seja por isso que tenha se apaixonado por mim, Sasuke. – disse ela, bem baixo.

- Quem.. - ele começou a falar, mais foi interrompido pela aroximação repentina de Yuuki.  
Ela foi se aproximando lentamente dele e o beijou. E ele retribuiu com uma boa vontade imensa.

- Vamos embora, Sakura. Não quero ver cenas impróprias e depois podemos continuar o que estávamos fazendo antes. – disse Naruto animado. Ele parecia... feliz.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar de nojo e saí correndo para um lugar onde Naruto não poderia me achar.

Aquela cena era demais para eu ver. E eu não queria continuar aquele beijo.

Quando cheguei ao banheiro feminino, escutei a sineta bater. Era dos alunos voltarem do recreio. E logo o banheiro estaria cheio de garotas se vendo no espelho. E me vendo chorar.

Fui para a enfermaria. Uma dispensa - devido ao estresse de final de ano - seria perfeita.


	3. Chapter 3 Tsunade

www

**Capítulo Três - Tsunade .**

Essa enfermeira, cujo nome não me lembro, acreditou rapidinho que eu estava passando mal e extremamente afetada devido ao recebimento das provas finais.

Nem voltei à sala de aula para pegar meu material – afinal se eu o deixasse lá também não teria que fazer o dever de casa. Mas o verdadeiro motivo era que não queria olhar para cara do Naruto, do Sasuke, e de ninguém.

Juro, por Deus. Esse dia está sendo uma bagunça. Acho que hoje levantei com pé esquerdo. Ou será que tudo está de cabeça pra baixo?

Andando para casa, vejo meu lugar preferido, a **Petit**.

A _delicatessen_ já está aberta, que sorte. Vou lá comprar um chocolatinho.  
Esse lugar me traz boas recordações. É toda cor de rosa, com pequenas mesinhas redondas de metal com duas cadeiras. E minha mãe sempre me trazia aqui, nós duas e Yuuki.

Eu comia, uma barra de chocolate com biscoito e ela tomava sorvete de pistache. Minha mãe geralmente não comia nada, parecia que ela se deliciava ao ver eu e minha irmã brigando e comendo.

Tenho certeza. Nós duas éramos suas maiores felicidades.

- Bom dia, Sakura. Não deveria estar na escola? – disse a vendedora, Kurenai. Ela e seu marido, Asuma tinham essa chocolateria/doceria/delicatessen desde sempre. Eles me conheciam, porque, bem, eu venho aqui todo dia.

- É. Mas eu não me indisposta e achei melhor vir pra casa. Tudo bem, com voce? – ela me passou a barra de chocolate que sempre comprava e lhe entreguei umas notas que estavam em meu bolso.

- Está sim. – ela fez uma expressão de quem se lembra alguma e pos a mão na testa – Seu pai esteve aqui! Ele e sua tia! Acabaram de voltar de viagem, e foram para sua casa.

Ah. Mais uma variável na equação do dia ruim.

Tinha me esquecido que papai voltava hoje de sua viagem de trabalho.

Meu pai nunca está em casa. Ele viaja todo mês para vários países a trabalho – bem, eu acho que ele trabalha com informática – e muitas vezes para a Inglaterra, onde nossa tia e única parenta viva mora.

A Tia Tsu. Ela não gosta que a chamemos assim. E nem parece gostar muito de nada. Na verdade o que ela gosta mesmo é de fazer plástica. Ela tem uns cinqüenta anos, mas aparenta trinta. Além de ser uma médica super famosa e administrar, nesse meio tempo, uma academia de artes marciais. E de vez em quando, ela volta ao seu país natal para ver suas sobrinhas fofinhas.

Quando crescer, quero ser meia mulher do que ela é.

- Oh. Que bom. – eu forcei um sorriso. – Até amanhã, Kurenai. - completei com doçura na voz.

Eu saí correndo pelas ruas do bairro e rapidamente vi o sedã preto de meu pai parado em frente a nossa casa – não pensem que nossa casa é pequena. Mas também não é uma mansão.

Eu disparei pelo jardim cheio de flores, as quais Yuuki cuidava como se fossem filhas e nas quais pisei impiedosamente. Que prazer senti ao matar aquelas criaturas inocentes.

O _hall_ de entrada estava repleto de malas, de Tsunade, supus. Encontrei-os no segundo quarto de meu pai.

Quarto é uma hipérbole. É uma dispensa, onde ele esconde seus brinquedinhos de patos. Ele tem uns trezentos bichinhos em forma de pato. Uma verdadeira obsessão. Mas ele não é gay, não. Essa mania ele nunca me explicou sua origem.

- Pai! Tia! – ofeguei e dei um abraço nos dois. Um abraço frouxo, já que não sou boa nesse quesito. Os cabelos platinados da Tsunade nunca brilharam mais.

Eu me sentei entre os brinquedinhos de meu pai junto com os dois, que tomavam chá e escutavam jazz. Aparentemente, meu pai estava mostrando seus novos itens de sua coleção bizarra.

Eles me encaravam com uma expressão confusa nos olhos.

Eram dez da manha e só deveria estar em casa às duas da tarde. Sou péssima com mentiras. O que iria inventar?

- Você é um péssimo pai,... Veja, Sakura fica cabulando a aula. E Yuuki nem fala com você. – disse ela sorrindo com os olhos eu dei um sorriso. Era uma critica. E meu pai reparou isso.

- N-não é isso! – disse meu pai envergonhado. Ele era estranhamente puro e gentil. – Ela tem um dom motivo para estar em casa a essa hora. Não é? – ele tentou por um tom de represália na voz e saiu engraçado.

- Eu me senti indisposta e vim pra casa. – menti. Tomara que a Tia não resolva me examinar. – O veio fazer na pequena e perdida Konoha, tia?

- Vim para cá para lhe fazer uma proposta irresistível, Sakura. E outras coisas...

Uma proposta irresistível? Mal posso esperar ela contar.

- Que proposta? – perguntei indiferente.

- Quero que venha morar comigo na Inglaterra por uns tempos. – disse ela. Reparei que aquilo não era um pedido, era mais uma imposição.

- Quando?

- Amanhã se puder.

De repente, me peguei desesperada para abandonar Konoha.

Morar na Inglaterra não é simplesmente ir morar em outro país com outros costumes, com outras línguas. É uma nova chance para mim.  
Talvez eu esteja me precipitando. E talvez esteja fazendo a coisa errada. Mas esse dia já estava errado o suficiente – um erro a mais ou um erro a menos, não fará a mínima diferença.

E, além do mais, vida aqui não tem sido grande coisa.

E lá talvez eu consiga ser o que eu realmente quero ser, alguém menos contemplativo.

Mas e o Sasuke? Que eu o esqueça, e ele não sentirá minha falta mesmo.

Meus amigos? Acho que além do Naruto – só de lembrar sinto arrepios -, da Ino e da Hinata, ninguém sentirá minha falta.

Meu ingênuo pai? Ah. Salisbury, cem quilômetros de distancia , não fica muito longe de Londres – e já que passa duzentos dias do ano nessa cidade - talvez eu o vá visitá-lo lá.  
Porém.

- AMANHÃ? – exclamei e comecei a girar pateticamente pelo quartinho– Ainda falta uma semana de aula! E tenho que arrumar as malas! E nem sei onde enfiei meu passaporte! Meu Deus.

Meu pai parecia um pouco triste, mas Tsunade estava inegavelmente feliz.

- Ponha suas roupas na mala, e alguns pertences e hoje de tarde venho te buscar.

- Fique calma Sakura. Já está tudo acertado. Já falei com a escola, seu passaporte e passagem, já estão prontos. – meu pai me deu um carinhoso beijinho no cocuruto da cabeça e saiu de seu bizarro quarto.

Parecia que eles já sabiam que eu ia aceitar. E parece que eles planejam essa mudança há tempos.

Eu me levantei, deu um sorrisinho para Tsunade e saí do quarto. Ela ficou lá. Bebericando seu chá de ervas.

Acho que foi uma das ultimas vezes que não a vi trabalhando.

Já passam de meio-dia. Consigo ver o sol brilhando lá no alto pela janela do meu quarto. É até que um lugar bonitinho, talvez sem personalidade. Em suas paredes rosas estão pregadas diversas fotos de diversas partes de minha vida e de pessoas importantes pra mim – até consigo encontrar uma do Sasuke, que acabo de jogar no lixo.

Há um closet que esvaziei, mas era cheio de roupas anteriormente e sapatos – minha única e verdadeira paixão, como bem, como várias mulheres. Uma suíte, pequena, e duas estantes bem altas repletas de livros.

Clássicos, principalmente. Shakespeare, Emily Dickinson, Kafka e Ryunosuke Akutagawa eram meus preferidos.

Gosto estranho o meu, talvez meio "adulto".

- Deveria levar algum desses livros. – disse uma voz atrás de mim. Sobressaltei-me e deixei cair um livro no chão. Romeu e Julieta..  
Nunca gostei dessa historia. Eles se... amam demais. E só ficaram juntos pela eternidade porque não tiveram tempo suficiente para brigar e conviver um com o outro. Guardei o livro de volta em seu lugar.

- Acho que não tem mais espaço. – disse apontando para as sete grandes malas pesadas repousando ao lado da minha cama.

- Se deixar alguns sapatos, pode levar alguns livros. – disse ela.

Deixar meus sapatos? Nem sonhando. E aqueles livros me lembravam momentos ruins e cheiravam a naftalina.

- Ou pode comprar novos lá. – disse ela franzindo testa. – Bem, tenho ir que me encontrar com alguns médicos locais. Até mais. Às seis venho te pegar.

Ela saiu do quarto andando rápido.

Eu me deitei na cama e adormeci. Um sono sem sonhos. Os meus preferidos.

O tema mais recorrente em meus sonhos é _Ele_. Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah não. Que droga.

Um celular está tocando. O meu.

Eu tateio pelos bolsos do uniforme e acho meu pequeno e azul telefone.

- Alô? – disse ainda grogue. Sem resposta. Detesto quando fazem isso.

Até que uma voz delicada soa.

- Sakura-chan... Aqui é a Hinata. – disse ela. Minha melhor amiga.

Sua voz dá um estalo na minha cabeça. Imagina se ela descobrir que eu fiquei com o Naruto. Ela, provavelmente, ficará decepcionada, mais ainda assim será minha amiga.

A Ino disse que ela, numa comparação maldosa, disse que ela parece cachorro. A gente bate, mas ele sempre volta pra pedir carinho. Ela deve bater naquele cachorro que ganhou do ex-namorado. Ela odeia os dois.

- Hinata! Que bom ouvir sua voz. Como vai? – isso soou terrivelmente cruel. Se eu realmente me importasse com ela, talvez não tivesse ficado com o Naruto.

Mas ela já ficou o Sasuke. É verdade. Todas já ficaram com ele, como já disse.

- Bem, bem. – ela soltou um suspiro triste. – Estou com seu material. Mais tarde levo até sua casa.

- Não precisa, Hina. Eu vou viajar e não vou mais voltar à escola... – disse eu em tom de mistério.

- Que ótimo! Assim quem sabe você não para de agarrar garotos indefesos no meio do recreio! - eu podia ouvi-la soluçar – Eu pensei que fosse minha amiga! Você é como todas as outras. Adeus. – eu fiquei escutando aqueles barulhinhos irritantes de quando a ligação é finalizada.

Que **perfeito**.

Ela havia descoberto. Bem, como Yuuki é cobra criada, ela deve ter espalhado a fofoca para todos os lados.

E como Ino sabe de todas as fofocas, e insensivelmente, deve ter contado para Hinata.

Eu fiquei lá sentada. Eu estava triste? Não.

Eu realmente sou uma péssima amiga.

Até que escutei um barulhinho – risos, acho – vindo do quarto ao lado.

O quarto de Haruno Yuuki.

Que vontade de ir lá meter uns socos na cara de pó compacto dela. (quanta violência -. -).

Mas, como boa idiota que sou, fiquei arrumando uns últimos detalhes.

Já passam das quatro da tarde.

-

São cinco e meia e Tsunade não deve tardar a chegar.

Mas como eu vou levar tantas malas lá pra baixo?

Eu vou acabar rolando as escadas. E não tem como pedir ajuda pra minha irmã.

Não mesmo.

Ela provavelmente vai me mandar pra algum lugar bem bacana e fechar a porta do quarto dela na minha cara. É sempre assim.

Eu arrastei as sete malas – é bem provável que uma mala se perca ou seja extraviada – até o topo das escadas que são em espiral.

Eu levantei uma mala do chão e tomei coragem para descê-las quando a porta do quarto – calabouço seria uma palavra mais apropriada – se a abriu.

Mas Yuuki não saiu de lá.

Saiu coisa pior.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Meu coração parou por um instante. E voltou a bater em ritmo descontrolado.

- Oi. – disse ele. Ele estava falando comigo. _Yeah!_

E estava só de bermuda. Abdômen interessante, muito interessante, o dele.

(Pára de olhar pra barriga dele, sua retardada! Você não falou que ia esquecê-lo?)  
- Olá, Yuuki não falou que traria você – disse eu com minha voz normal de indiferença e como se ele fosse um _amigo intimo_.

- Você e Yuuki não se falam. – disse com um olhar meio triste. – Vai viajar?

Venha comigo!, pensei. Pelo menos ele estava demonstrando interesse? O enigmático Sasuke agindo como alguém normal?

Deveras estranho.

- Vou morar com a minha tia. Na Inglaterra. – eu disse, com o olhar triste.

Ele ficou calado me encarando. E eu encarando seu abdômen.

Suas bochechas se tingiram de vermelho. Ele estava corado? Que graça.

- Sorte sua. Me deixa descer essas malas pra você. Se você liberar a passagem.

Ela estava tão gentil. Será que ele andou bebendo, fumando?

Bêbado ou não, aquelas atitudes me desejaram cancelar essa mudança repentina. Porém, me lembrei daqueles oito anos nos quais ele mal falou comigo. E desejei sair dali correndo.

- Sakura! No que você está pensando? Saia do caminho! – disse ele me chacoalhando. Eu voltei ao foco e vi que ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

Corando furiosamente desci as escadas e o esperei terminar de descer as malas. Coisa que fez rápido.

Após repousar as malas no _hall_, ele se virou de costas para mim e se pôs a encarar a encarar um quadro, de arte abstrata, pendurado na parede.

Deliberadamente, ignorando minha presença.

Aquilo estava tão estranho. Ele ali, na minha casa. E eu olhando feito uma estupida para suas costas esperando que ele falasse algo.

Deixei ele ali olhando o quadro e subi para o meu quarto para pentear o meu cabelo.

Até ontem eu sabia muito bem como seria o meu hoje.

Levantar, tomar banho, ir pra escola, prestar atenção na aula, voltar pra casa, estudar, ler uns três livros, jantar, estudar mais e dormir.

Um dia extremamente parado e sem graça.

Mas agora... Eu não faço idéia de onde estarei daqui a cinco horas, nem o que farei daqui a cinco minutos.

São mudanças?

Tomara que sejam para melhor.

- Vou subir – disse baixo para ele. Acho que ele não chegou a escutar.  
Eu me encaminhei em direção ao banheiro e fiquei passando o pente diversas vezes meus cabelos até caírem em uma linha perfeita na altura da cintura.

Até que o vi recostado no portal com os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria. Eu o

Você é triste. – disse ele em sua voz que pareceu ecooar no vazio de meu quarto.

Eu, triste? Talvez infeliz e um pouco solitária. Mas eu não me incomodo, porque sou eu que me afasto das pessoas.

- Não sou não. E não vejo como poderia saber, já que mal fala comigo. – disse irritada e um pouco mais alto que pretendia.

- Nem quero falar, seria uma perda de tempo. – disse eleele com um meio sorriso.  
Estava me... provocando?

- Idem.

- Porém, você é uma garota. E garotas vivem correndo atrás de mim. Você deve estar adorando minha presença aqui. – ele abriu mais o sorriso. Metido. mas era verdade.

- E você adora, tanto é ficou com todas as garotas da escola.– eu larguei o pente com estrépito na pia. Eram ciúmes. - E não estou gostando de sua presença.

Ele abriu os braços e disse:

- Quer que eu vá embora?

- Não. - disse em voz baixa.

O _coiso_ deu um sorriso satisfeito e voltou a se recostar no portal de madeira.

- Me acha feia? – perguntei em um hirto de loucura. Meu coração está batendo em estava ali no meu banheiro e julgava minha beleza.

Era enlouquecedor para meu jovem e apaixonado coração – como sou brega.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas acordei de meu surto. E evitei a tragédia. Se ele dissesse que era feia era bem capaz de me jogar pela janela ou me afogar.

- Não responda. – disse apressada. E acabei me virando pra ele.

Sorte que meu banheiro é grande. E ele se encontrava em uma distancia considerável.

- Por que? – perguntou ele

- Não te interessa. – disse deixando o banheiro.

Meu coração já estava se acostumando com a presença dele ali.

Sentei casualmente numa poltrona velha de couro que havia num canto da parede. E peguei um livro que estava largado no chão. _Kama Sutra_. (O.õ)

Meu Deus. Que horror. Escondi o livro rapidamente. Podia sentir meu rosto em chamas.

- Seu rosto está vermelho. Minha presença te deixa tão encabulada assim?

- Nãoo. – disse, com calma. – Gosta dela? – perguntei, ele sabia que quem estava falando. _Dela  
_

- Não. – disse ele ainda recostado no portal, mas ele estava virado para mim.

Talvez ela não gostasse dele também. Porém, o ego dela é grande demais para perceber que ele não gostava dela também.

- Você gosta de alguém?

- Não. – disse ele. Impassível. – Vai perguntar alguma coisa mais idiota? – disse ele com desprezo.

Como ele é grosso. Mas eu gosto desse seu jeito.

- Não. – disse com a cabeça baixa.

- Vou me divertir às custas da sua irmã mais um pouquinho. – disse ele dando um sorriso pervertido e cruel.

A Yuuki é só um objeto pra ele então. E Sasuke é só um objeto pra ela. Melhor pra mim.

Ops. Até me esqueci que amanhã vou embora.

Eu o vi cruzar o quarto com sua elegância natural e me toquei que não o podia deixar sair assim. Eu não sei quando vou vê-lo novamente.

- Porque brinca com os sentimentos dela? – disse. Algo realmente bem idiota, como a maioria das coisas que falo.

Pelo menos agora ele tinha voltado a me encarar.

- Ela não tem sentimentos. Nem eu. – ele disse e saiu do quarto.

Os não parecem mesmo ter. Nem sentimentos, nem coração.

Yuuki passa boa parte fingindo sentimentos que ela não sente.

Sasuke esconde seus sentimentos.

Mas os dois os têm.

E por algum motivo – que espero descobrir – eles agem assim.

Não vou descobrir hoje nem amanha.

Porque consigo escutar tia Tsunade buzinar freneticamente.

É. Que vergonha.

Uma verdadeira humilhação o que estou pra fazer agora.

É uma necessidade na verdade. Ou algo educado.

Um resto de consideração que sinto por ela que vai está me empurrando a fazer isso.

Agora não dá mais pra fugir. Já bati na porta do quarto de Haruno Yuuki.

Oh. E porta se abre com um rangido. Brincadeira. O quarto dela não é calabouço.

- VOCÊ! – disse ela cuspindo.

Ops. Ela estava com raiva. E havia uma veia saltada em sua testa. Seu rosto estava vermelho

- O que? – disse olhando pros lados

- Você... PISOU EM MINHAS FLORES! – ela berrou.

Eu nem pude pensar.

E escutei o som de sua mão na minha bochecha.

Onde aquele inútil do Uchiha Sasuke está? Foi tudo que pensei na hora.

Um tapa bem dado. Não tanto quanto o soco que de ímpeto dei nela.

- Você merece coisa pior. – disse em um sibilar.

A coitada havia caído de bunda no chão com o impacto do soco. E um filete de sangue escorria de seus lábios. Era penoso ver o choque em seu rosto.

Ela não esperava minha reação. Nem eu. Mas quem era ela pra me dar um tapa na cara?

Não sei o que aqueles amores-perfeitos significavam pra ela, mais eram só flores. Que vão nascer de novo.

- Que isso? – exclamou um Sasuke surgido do nada. Ele agora estava completamente vestido e disparava seus olhos negros de Yuuki, para mim pedindo explicações.

Que eu não dei. Tia Tsunade estava buzinando. Há quase dez minutos.

Disparei pelo corredor, pelas escadas e levei as malas para o carro. Mas tinah deixado a porta de casa aberta.

Fechava a porta quando uma voz me deteve. Uma voz que ecooava em minha mente todo dia.

Da porta eu podia vê-lo parado no ultimo degrau da escada.

- Ei... Adeus. – disse ele, tímido e meio corado.

Eu dei um sorriso simples. Ele deu um também.

Honesto. O primeiro que dei nos últimos anos.

Não houve uma palpitação estranha de meu coração. Eu me sentia serena. Calma.

Sabia que ele não era meu agora. Mas que ele seria, seria.

Fechei a porta e me direcionei ao sedã.

Onde uma Tsunade bem impaciente me esperava.


	4. Chapter 4 Sai

Capítulo Quatro - Sai

**Capítulo Quatro - Sai .**

Saltos no corredor. Uma porta se abrindo.

O quarto. Corpos juntos. Se contorcendo. Um sobre o outro.

Lágrimas quentes em meu rosto.

O susto.

Um farfalhar apressado de roupas.

- Não é isso que você está pensando... – disse ele assustado. Mas seus olhos diziam a verdade.

Saí correndo. Eu prometi que não ia mais sofrer.

Os saltos de novo do corredor.

Parece até piada. Depois de dois anos.

Que podem se traduzir por anos felizes.

Que eu tenha que sofrer por alguém de novo.

Ah. Tenho que esclarecer certas coisas.

Faz dois anos desde que pus meus pés pela primeira vez na Inglaterra. Estranhei um pouco no inicio. Outros costumes. Uma língua nada a ver com a minha.

Acabei gostando da Europa.

E logo esqueci de Konoha. Das pessoas que havia deixado lá.

E meus sentimentos que deixei com ele. Com aquele último sorriso.

Vi como era bem mais fácil eu ser eu mesma aqui, nessa cidade. Na escola que havia nessa cidade, conheci pessoas simpáticas e que ansiavam por novidade.

Morar com minha tia foi uma experiência pitoresca. É como uma mãe.

Tsunade cobrava notas altas e até me pôs pra trabalhar em sua academia. Como se não bastasse trabalhar, ela ainda me fez praticar judô. Coisa me fez ganhar alguns musculinhos. E ficar mais..._ admirável. _

Tá.

Que coisa ridícula.

E Eu acabei me apaixonando. De novo.

Ele é lindo. E ainda desenha coisas maravilhosas. Ele parecia realmente gostar de mim.

Até emoldurei um quadro que pintou de nós dois.

E hoje.

Quando iríamos completar um ano juntos, ele me estraga uma historia que tinha tudo para dar certo. Maldito Sai.

Ele que fique com aquela mulher de cabelos vermelhos bagunçados.

Como se eu não ligasse.

Obvio que eu ligo. Se não desse importância, não estaria me desfazendo em lágrimas no meio da rua.

Até que enfim. Casa.

Abri a porta e corri em direção ao meu quarto na casa de Tia Tsu, que estava concentrada lendo uns papéis. Ela levantou a cabeça para me cumprimentar, mas não respondi.

Ela, preocupada presumo, veio atrás de mim.

Me joguei na cama e estava com a cara escondida no travesseiro.

- Por que voce está chorando? – ela disse. Mas não em um tom simpático. Era em tom de repreensão. – Seja mulher, ou voltar a se esconder do mundo?

O volume de lágrimas aumentou consideravelmente. Ela me encarou até que eu acalmasse.

- E-le me traiu. E eu vi. – disse em meio a soluços.

- Ele está chorando por isso? Não. Então pare de chorar, ele não te merece. – disse ela saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

Suas palavras não me animaram nem um pouco.

Apesar de serem ainda quatro da tarde de um dia lindo de verão, eu só me lembro de ter acordado na manhã seguinte.

-

-  
Que homem – garoto, melhor dizendo – irritante. Ele está batendo na porta há quase duas horas. E ainda são DEZ da manhã.

Ontem foi a mesma coisa. E anteontem. O dia inteiro, de noite ele não fica plantado na porta da minha casa porque Tsunade chega em casa.  
Quando ele cansa de bater na porta, ele me liga. Fica ligando, até que desligo o celular. Ou me manda e-mails. Mensagens apaixonadas repletas de pedidos de desculpas.  
Babaca. Pensa que me assediando vai me fazer te perdoar? Sonha, _baby_.  
Já disse. Não vou sofrer.

-Sakura! Atende! Eu sei que está aí! – grita ele lá de fora. Do meu quarto, no segundo andar que dá para a rua, eu consigo vê-lo na porta.

Estou aqui trancada há três dias, sem sair. Enclausurada.

- O que você quer? – gritei – feita uma favelada mesmo – pela janela. Ele levantou o rosto que tinha uma fagulha de felicidade e esperança.

- Vamos conversar, rapidinho. – disse ele em tom de suplica.

- Vou pensar. Passa aqui de novo na hora do almoço. E suma da minha porta! – terminei de gritar e fechei a janela.

Alguns curiosos haviam parado para olhar.

Coitado do Sai. Mal sabe o que lhe espera.

Não se pode dizer que o que pretendo fazer é uma vingança, é uma palavra forte demais. E, sacanagem é uma palavra vulgar demais. Então pode se dizer que é uma brincadeirinha. Uma brincadeirinha nem tão inocente assim. E nem tão original.

Mas foi o que encontrei pra dar uma lição naquele idiota. Não se brinca com Haruno Sakura assim.

Já está quase na hora do almoço. Imagino que ele não deva se atrasar – a natural pontualidade inglesa.

Tomei um banho gelado e escolhi a roupa. Um short curto, uma regata justa e um salto altíssimo extremamente inadequado pra essa hora do dia e ocasião.

Motivo de roupa tão... Indecente? Eu quero provocá-lo. Afinal, eu sempre usei roupas comportadas – mas nada carolas. E quem sabe ele não sinta ciúmes?

Um toque suave da campainha. Ele chegou. Pego minha bolsa – cuidadosamente arrumada para a ocasião –, desço as escadas e encontro Sai encostado no poste que havia em frente.

Ele parece que está se esforçando para obter meu perdão.

Segura um buquê de rosas negras e vermelhas, lindo e um pouco brega. E até está vestindo uma roupa com de aspecto caro. E um sorriso estampado em sua cara pálida.

Sério. Ele não sabe sorrir. Fica feio sorrindo.

- Trouxe flores para você. – disse ele me estendendo o buquê e vindo em minha direção.

O meu interior deu uma risada maléfica. Era hora de brincar.

- Tira isso de perto de mim! Rápido! – disse, fingindo um espirro.

Rosas negras são difíceis de se encontrar e provavelmente caras. Um buquê enorme como esse deve ter custado bastante.

- Você tem alergia a rosas? – disse ele escondendo as rosas atrás de si.

- Tenho. Joga isso fora! Anda! – berrei. Ele derrotado jogou as flores em uma lixeira próxima. –

- Da próxima vez, que quiser me agradar traga chocolates.

- Claro. Cem libras jogadas no lixo.

- Vamos andando. – disse seca. Saí andando, melhor, rebolando até um restaurante que ficava na rua em que morávamos.

Sim. Infelizmente, moramos na mesma rua.

- Uhum. – disse ele baixo.

Depois de dez minutos andando em silencio, eu a quase dez passos de distancia dele, nos sentamos de frente um pro outro, separados por uma mesinha de madeira. Costumava vir sempre aqui com ele.

- Então o que voce quer conversar comigo? – disse olhando de cima para ele.

- Queria que voce me perdoasse...

- Não. – interrompi.

- Eu amo você como nenhum outro garoto jamais te amou, por favor, volta pra mim. – suplicou ele.

- Não e para de usar frases tiradas de novelas mexicanas, por favor. – disse impaciente - Por mais que voce me assedie, se arraste, se humilhe, nosso namoro não vai voltar. –continuei.

Peguei o cardápio e olhei de forma abstrata. Já sabia o que ia comer.

Uma garçonete veio nos atender. Pedimos duas cocas.

- Poxa, tente entender meu ponto de vista. Voce às vezes age como se não quisesse nada comigo. E nunca quis algo mais profundo, sabe. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – E tive que procurar outras formas pra extravasar... – ele não terminou de falar.

- Sai, eu não vou entender seu lado pervertido. Se você não estava satisfeito com nosso namoro porque não terminou? – perguntei incrédula.

- Porque os momentos que passamos juntos era bons e você sempre me deixava feliz.

Ele era fofinho. E fitava a superfície da mesa, tristonho.

- É realmente fofinho o que voce disse, mas não dá pra voltar a ser como era antes. – disse segurando sua mão. Gelada.

- Entendo.

A garçonete trouxe nossos refrigerantes. Pedimos dois pratos de raviólis de presunto.

- Você precisava usar uma roupa tão decotada e colada? Aquele cara está te olhando desde que chegamos. – disse ele baixo.

Me virei para olhar o cara.

Bonitinho. Moreno, alto, pele bronzeada e aparentemente sarado. Dei um sorriso e pisquei um olho, como quem paquera. Arte na qual sou péssima.

Affe. Não fiz isso. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Sakura! Eu estou aqui, respeito. – disse ele enojado.

- Voce não me respeitou e fez coisa muito pior. – disse irônica.

Ele desviou olhar e pos a olhar a rua.

- Queridos, a comida chegou! – disse a garçonete feliz demais pro meu gosto.

- Obrigada. – disse à moça e comecei a comer a comida que havia em meu prato, deliciosa.

- É, valeu. – disse Sai de mal humor à mulher.

Era hora de realizar uma brincadeira.

- Sai-kunn – disse como um gatinho – será que voce pode ir lá fora comprar o jornal de hoje pra Tsunade?

Ele não me recusaria esse favor.

- Estou comendo. – disse ele enfiando o ultimo ravióli na boca.

- Por favorrr, amor...

- Agora você me trata bem? – disse ele. Eu assenti com a cabeça. – Vou lá.

Assim que ele se virou de costas, remexi rapidamente na bolsa e retirei de lá de dentro um frasco com um pó – que não é cocaína – e derramei uma quantidade perigosa em seu refrigerante.

Rapidamente ele voltou e me entregou o jornal – que certamente eu que leria.

- Vamos? – disse ele.

- Ah, sente-se e termine de tomar seu refrigerante. Não quero jogar em dinheiro fora.

-Okay.

- Sabe agora que nós terminamos, pensava em voltar pro Japão. – disse sem pensar.

Não era má idéia. Eu até que tenho sentido saudades de meu quarto que tem cheiro de naftalina, do recinto demoníaco escolar, das pessoas, do Sasuke...

Não. Do Sasuke não.

Ahh, mais bem que queria ver de novo aquele abdômen.

- Pro Japão? – disse ele embasbacado e bebendo o refrigerante.

- É. Onde eu nasci, sabe.

- Voce disse que não gostava de lá.

- Não gosto. Mas um dia terei que voltar, né? Não deveria ser permanente minha estada aqui.

- Eu vou entrar em depressão se voce for.

- Tomara que voce morra em depressão. – disse com um sorriso e fui pagar a conta.

-

- Pena que tudo teve que acabar assim, Sai. – disse um pouco triste. Estav me despedindo de vez dele.

- Eu nem falo nada. Eu vou continuar te amando.

- Amar é uma palavra que envolve muita coisa. E que nó sentíamos um pelo outro não era amor, uma paixonite, quem sabe. – enrolava, ele na porta.

Quando essa porcaria vai fazer efeito? Na embalagem tava escrito efeito imediato! Droga!

- Nossa, que coisa estranha... Uma dor forte... – disse ele pondo a mão na barriga.

- É? A comida devia estar estragada. – disse preocupada. – Vou indo. Tchau, ex-namorado! – disse abrindo a porta.

- Espera.. – ele disse. Ele estava se balançando de forma estranha – Posso usar seu banheiro?

- Não dá. – disse. Quanto cinismo – A privada quebrou. O encanador logo mais vem aí. Quer esperar?

- Não, não... Até logo! - ele berrou e saiu correndo pela rua quase derrubando um velhinho que passava.

Sério. Não teve muita graça. Mas eu sempre sonhei em fazer isso com alguém, e pena que esse alguém fosse ele.


	5. Chapter 5

Desde que me mudei para cá, Tia Tsunade me pôs pra trabalhar com ela

Desde que me mudei para cá, Tia Tsunade me pôs pra trabalhar com ela.

Obrigou-me, na verdade. E sob ameaças de deportação.

E hoje é dia de batente. Sábados e Domingos, quando a academia enche mais, das sete da manhã às dez da noite. Praticamente exploração infantil.

E eu mal consigo pisar no chão de noite. Os funcionários de lá gostam de mim, mas eles me fazem trabalhar horrores. É na recepção, lavando os banheiros – sim, já lavei um banheiro masculino -, arrumando as toalhas, ajudando velhinhos na esteira, ensinando golpes básicos pras crianças.

Hoje Tsunade não vai ao hospital. Ela vai dar aulas experimentais mulheres. E ficar o dia inteiro em sua própria academia.

- Posso participar? – perguntei esperançosamente.

- Lógico que não. Você vai ficar na recepção e depois do almoço vai lavar o banheiro feminino juntamente com Tayuya.

- A Tayuya? Que piada é essa? – berrei no carro escandalizada.

A Tayuya trabalhava na Academia também. Ela foi uma melhores amigas que fiz aqui, e eu arranjei esse trabalho pra ela.

Ela não é daquelas mais confiáveis e pra quem se pode ligar de madrugada pra contar o que

comeu no almoço.  
Tanto é que foi ela com quem o Sai estava naquele fatídico dia. Viu como ela não é alguém confiável?

Mas ela parecia gostar de mim e eu dela.

- Ela mesma. Você quer que eu a demita por causa de uma confusão de adolescentes conturbados? Sonha, filha. – disse Tsunade sem tirar os olhos da estrada.  
Bufei irritada.

- Está bem. Ela e o Sai já estão esquecidos. – dei uma risada alta e fora do contexto – Tia, voce não sabe o que fiz com ele!

- É melhor não saber. – disse ela dando uma risadinha e estacionando o carro na porta da academia.

Lugar maneiro a academia é. Tem um estilo tradicional oriental. Piso de madeira escura, paredes cor de tijolo e um único piso. E cerca de dez salas onde são praticados diversos tipos de artes marciais e uma com equipamentos de ginástica presentes em qualquer academia.

A recepção é a sala principal. Tem um balcão onde ficam os telefones, registros, o computador e, obviamente, as recepcionistas. Eu e a Tayuya.

- Olá, subordinados! – disse Tsunade para três professores com cara de sono que bebericavam um café.

- Bom dia, Tsunade- senpai. – disseram os três em uníssono.

- É só eu não aparecer e isso aqui fica um lixo. Olha pra essa espelunca! Todos vocês peguem os esfregões e os baldes e podem começar a limpar! – ela ordenou.  
- Nós somos professores, não faxineiros! – disse um indignado.

- Mais uma reclamação e estão todos no olho da rua! – ela gritou e os funcionários se dirigiram aos fundos para pegar o material de limpeza. Com, digamos, o rabo entre as pernas.

A academia estava arrumadinha. Não havia uma única sujeira, nada fora de seu devido lugar .

Mas tia Tsunade não consegue ver ninguém parado.

- Ande, Sakura! Você vai limpar também! – disse ela em minha direção.

Esse dia vai ser longo.

Pelo menos não vou ficar pensando em besteiras.

-  
A Tayuya não foi trabalhar hoje. Ela ligou pra Tsunade e pediu demissão.  
De acordo com suas palavras ela deseja curtir as férias.  
Melhor pra ela. Ela não está mais correndo risco de morte.  
Hihi.

Hoje Tia Tsunade estava impossível. Fez-me lavar os dois banheiros e ficar de pé na recepção por quase oito horas.  
Mal consigo por os pés no chão. Estou largada na cama. Um vegetal.  
- Sakura! Isso chegou pelo correio. – disse ela jogando na cama uma caixinha embrulhada em papel pardo. Havia inúmeros selos nela.

Remetente: Haruno Yuuki e Haruno Will  
Konoha, Japão

Totalmente inesperado.

Nesses dois anos, não falei com Yuuki uma vez sequer, nem mesmo em seu aniversário. E com meu pai, uma vez por mês me lembro de ligar pra ele e , outra vez, encontrei-o em Londres rapidamente.

E nunca tinha recebido uma carta.

Ainda mais uma vinda de Haruno Yuuki. Me sentia como um criança ao ver um enorme presente de aniversario.

Quer dizer, pelo menos ela havia escrito as informações na superfície da caixinha.

Rasguei papel pardo e vi o que continha seu interior.

Haviam coisas um pouco espremidas lá dentro.

Uma foto, bem amassada e a antiga. Eu não me lembro de quando ela foi tirada, mas minha mãe ainda estava viva.

Nós quatro. Minha mãe, meu pai, Yuuki e eu – ainda crianças -, na frente de minha casa. Sorrindo.

Era meio que...comovente. Sinceramente, não entendi o significado dessa foto.

Estavam insinuando que minha casa era lá em Konoha e não aqui? Estavam com saudades? Que confuso.

Larguei a foto em cima da cama e peguei um papel dobrado em quatro de dentro da caixa. Fora escrito por Yuuki.

" _Sakura,  
O idiota do pai está me obrigando a escrever uma carta para voce.  
Ele disse que vem saudades e queria que voltasse para Konoha, mas ele não quer te pedir isso por que ele disse que voce está mais feliz aí e ele como ele nunca está em casa, não tem o direito de pedir para voce vir para casa.  
Entendeu? Ele quer sua presença aqui, por mais a dele seja facultativa. Melhor, ele te ama.  
Na verdade, por mim voce poderia ficar aí até virar pó.  
Minha vida é muito melhor sem sua aura infeliz rondando pela casa, sua voz irritante ecooando pelos corredores, suas perguntas sem fundamento, sua burrice latente.  
Entretanto, seu pai disse pra eu lhe pedir pra que voce pensasse em uma ocasional volta.  
Não vou pedir, mas voce me entendeu – se não entendeu não posso fazer nada.  
Ele também te mandou um presentinho – ele quer te comprar, sua idiota.  
Já gastei muita tinta – ele achou que um e-mail fosse frio demais. Pelo menos era de graça. – contigo.  
Um abraço. - por mais que não me imagine te abraçando, coisa de cabelos cor de rosa."·_

·Ela continua a mesma coisa. Fria, curta e grossa. Mais acho que subimos um ponto na escala de fraternidade né? Ela até me mandou uma carta – forçada, mais mandou. ·".

E, papai deve realmente sentir minha falta. E se ele havia falado, a saudade devia se algo gritante.Não que ele esconda seus sentimentos, ele simplesmente não sabia se expressar.

Vasculhei na caixa e achei o presente que meu pai havia me mandado.

Uma corrente de ouro branco. Havia um pingente de cisne ornamentado com esmeraldas encustradas nos olhos pendurado na corrente. Muito bonito e delicado, e tinha aparência cara.  
(N/A: lembram-se? O pai da sakura é aficionado por patos e cisne não deixa de ser um pato.

Ainda há outra mensagem contida no cisne. Só ler nas entrelinhas)  
Não há mais nada na caixa. O pacote volta-pra-casa-porque-voce-está-há-muito-tempo-longe-de-casa está vazio.

Peguei última coisa que havia na caixa. Um caixinha diminuta de jóias em veludo.  
Em seu interior tinha uma corrente de ouro branco.  
Um pingente de cisne em ouro branco ornamentado com esmeraldas encustradas nos olhos estava pendurado na corrente.  
É uma graça. Delicado e tem aparência de caro. Não resistindo a tentação, pendurei-o no pescoço. As pedras nos olhos do cisne são da mesma cor que meus olhos.  
(N/A: lembram-se? O pai da sakura é aficionado por patos e cisne não deixa de ser um pato. Ainda há outra mensagem contida no cisne. Só ler nas entrelinhas)  
Não há mais nada na caixa. O pacote volta-pra-casa-porque-você-está-há-muito-tempo-longe-dela está vazio.  
Estava tarde. E aquele tinha sido um dia cheio de informações.  
Deitei na cama e dormi.

-

- SAKURA! ACORDA!

Era um pesadelo? Só pode ser. Só fazem dez minutos que deitei.

E Tia Tsunade não pode gritar tão alto.

Por favor.

- LEVANTA! JÁ SÃO SEIS HORAS DA MANHÃ!

Kami-sama. Ela consegue gritar muito alto. Não é um sonho é a mais pura realidade. Abri os olhos vagarosamente e vi ela para ao lado da minha cama. Toda arrumada, pronta pra voltar à academia. E me levar consigo, pra mais um dia de escravidão.

- To indooo... - disse grogue

- Estou te esperando lá embaixo. - disse ela saindo quarto.

Peguei as roupas no armario e tomei um banho. Passei um pente rapidamente pelos cabelos e desci até a cozinha.

Ela me esperava com um caneca de café fumegante.

Eu mal tinha forças para pensar - lerdeza matinal - quando sua voz me atingiu.

- O que tinha na caixinha? - ela perguntou.

- Um colar, uma foto e uma carta. Meu pai quer que eu volte para casa. - disse de forma indiferente.

Queria saber qual seria a reação de Tsunade. Talvez ela se sentisse meio solitária aqui sozinha, e eu sei como é ruim a solidão.

- Ele me disse. - ela tomou um gole do café - E você, quer voltar?

- Não sei... Aqui é tão bom. Sem os problemas e nóias que me perseguiam por lá. - disse balançando os ombros.

- Corrigindo, aqui você se esconde deles.

- Não é verdade.

Mas era.

- Eu também não quero deixar voce aqui sozinha, sabe. - disse.

- Sakura, me poupe de seu falso sentimentalismo! Vivi boa parte de minha vida sozinha. – o que é um eufemismo pra _"Não preciso de você"_

- Você vai para Konoha, querendo ou não. – ela deu um sorrindo mostrando todos os dentes perfeitos.

Eu não quero voltar.

Eu quero voltar.

Eu não quero voltar.

Eu quero voltar.

- Vou pensar... - disse por final.

- Já foi pensado. Já foi decido. Decidi isso há uma semana com seu pai em Londres, você já passou muito tempo aqui se escondendo. – ela disse e saiu da cozinha.

Que bom. Eu mesma não posso fazer minhas escolhas.

Pelo menos, vou rever meus amigos. Quer dizer, o Sasuke.  
O único que realmente quero rever. Passei a mão pelo cisne ainda pendurado em meu pescoço.


	6. Chapter 6

-

-

- Então Sakura foi o bom o tempo que passamos juntas. Ninguém nunca limpou os meus banheiros tão bem. – disse ela segurando as lágrimas.

- Tia, eu também te amo. – disse a abraçando. – Quando você vai me visitar?

- Logo. Ande, se não vai perder o avião. – disse ela me empurrando.

Estávamos no aeroporto. Depois de uma semana de muita dúvida, finalmente havia chegado o dia de partir.

De volta ao Japão.

Deu um último tchau para Tsunade. Ela não chorava, imponente como sempre.

Eu estava me desfazendo em lágrimas.

Fora tão bom o tempo que passei na Inglaterra. Um tempo de alegria, novos amigos – estes que me deram uma festa de despedida regada a muito sake -, novas descobertas.

_Bem que dizem que alegria de pobre dura pouco. _

Sentei na confortável poltrona de classe executiva e senti o avião levantar.

-

Ufa. Depois de vinte horas ( N/A: não faço idéia se o tempo está certo), no avião com um velhinho tarado e asmático sentado ao meu lado até Tokyo, mais uma hora num pequeno avião sacolejante até Konoha e meia hora em um táxi até achar minha casa, finalmente cheguei.

A casa está mais bonita do que antes, a pintaram de novo - um tom de verde bem suave.  
Pelo visto, Yuuki andou se dedicando mais tempo a seu querido jardim. Agora, mal posso ver a grama.

Está coberto de flores. Azuis, vermelhas, amarelas, rosas, brancas, laranjas, roxas. Ela deveria ganhar um prêmio de jardinagem.

Dei o dinheiro ao taxista e ele meu ajudou a levar as nove malas até a porta de casa – homem simpático esse, ou vai ver é só mais um pervertido.

Bati na porta e... nada. Toquei a campainha e... nada. Será possivel que não havia ninguém em casa?

Eu havia ligado pra casa em Londres e falado com Yuuki.

_- Yuuki? Aqui é a Sakura. – disse com a voz trêmula. NUnca se sabe qual será a reação dela.  
_

_- O que voce quer? – disse ela cuspindo as palavars.  
_

_- Sábado pela manhã, vou chegar em casa.  
_

_- Tomara que o avião caia. – disse ela e desligou._

Depois de dez minutos batendo na porta, ela veio abri-la– com sua cara de tédio normal.  
Sem nenhum : " Que bom que voce voltou, Saku! Senti Saudades".  
Eu ainda acho que um dia ela possa se tornar alguém normal.  
- Oi. – disse puxando as malas para dentro de casa.

- Tchau. O seu pai deve chegar de noite. – disse ela saindo dali e indo para seu quarto.

Ela continuava linda como sempre, deslumbrante.

Os cabelos ruivos com fios rosas continuavam com cachos selvagens e descendo pelas costas. A pele branca como porcelana.

Ela só estava bem mais magra.

E os olhos... Eram tão iguais aos meus. A única igual entre nós duas.

Deixando as malas na sala, subi até o meu quarto.

CARAMBA! O que fizeram com meu quarto?

Ele não era mais como antes.

Antes era escuro, de cortinas pesadas, várias estantes abarrotadas com livros, uma cama degradada e uma poltrona de couro rasgado.

Ele foi reformado. E está tão... feliz! Sabe o quarto de alguém normal. As paredes estavam em um tom bem claro, quase branco, de rosa. E as cortinas foram trocados por persianas de madeira clara.

Os livros continuavam lá – ah, se alguém os tivesse jogado fora - , mas agora estavam arrumadinhos e em uma grande estante tipo de biblioteca, com direito a escada.

Para completar, havia um escrivanha com um computador, uma cama de marfim e colcha roxa, uma televisão em um girovisão e a antiga poltrona, que tinha sido de minha mãe, tinha sido remendada

Provavelmente era mais um presente de papai.

Como estava cansada demais da viajem, e como aquela cama estava extremamente convidativa, tirei uma soneca rápida.

Um Toque. Dois Toques. Será que ela continua com o mesmo número?

Estava tentando restabelecer contatos. Como não havia me despedido de ninguém, não sei como serei recebida pelos meus amigos.

- Alô? – disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Yamanaka Ino, é a Haruno Sakura. – disse séria;

- SAH! SUA DESERTORA! NUNCA RESPONDEU MEUS E-MAILS! NUNCA ME LIGOU! – ela berrava.

- Estou morrendo de saudades, sua testuda de uma figa! - disse ela se acalmando.

Ufa. Ela sentia saudades.

- Poxa, tem como você me encontrar?

- Vou ver se tem espaço na minha agenda. – ela riu. – Mas como? Voce está a mil quilômetros de casa!

- Daqui a meia hora, onde você quiser. – disse sem dar atenção a ultima frase. Para causar choque.

- Peraí, onde voce está? – ela perguntou, começando a entender o que queria dizer.

Ela não tinha percebido? Que amiga lerdinha eu tinha.

- Não, estou no Oriente Médio. Daqui a meia hora na delicatessen, se arruma.

- Você voltou! – ela berrava de alegria. Alguém além de meu pai estava alegre com meu regresso - Vou chamar todo mundo, Sakura! Todo mundo deve estar louco paar te ver.

Todo mundo quem, cara pálida? Eu podia contar meus amigos com os dedos dos pés.

- Não! Só você. – disse, não estava preparada pra encontrar todas as pessoas.

- Que chato, sua chata. Estou indo. – ela desligou.

Impressionante. As pessoas sempre desligam o telefone na minha cara.

Konoha não é uma grande cidade. Nem modernosa como Tókio. É um lugar basicamente residencial.

Na maioria de ruas, notam-se sobrados grandes com um quintal verdejante na frente e um carro parado na garagem.

As ruas largase de asfalto escuro. As árvores com suas copas verdes. As cerejeiras.

Silêncio. Não há o som de buzinas, obras, músicas, vozes, nem ao menos o canto dos pássaros. Essa é a pusica das ruas de Konoha.

Um lugar letárgico e espaçoso, um recinto único em um país movimentado e pequeno.

Indo mais para perto da saída da cidade, é possível encontrar o comércio. Nada muito expressivo. Algumas lojas, , prédios comerciais, as melhores escolas e dois pequenos shoppings.

Esse é o lugar em que cresci.

E o mais lindo. Pode se ver o sol se pôr nas montanhas.

Quando finalmente cheguei a delicatessen, Ino já estava sentada lá, tomando um sorvete de pistache.

Ela estava mais bonita do que na ultima vez que a tinha visto. Sua enorme franja loira platinada continuva jogada na cara e seus cabelos compridos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.  
Ela usava um vestido simples roxo.

- INO! – eu berrei de forma escandalosa quando a vi. Sua amizade havia feito falta.

- SAKURA! – ela veio até a mim, saltitante de felicidade, e me deu um abraço. Apertada demais, mal conseguia respirar.

- M-me solta... – disse arfando.

- Ah, claro! – ela se disse se sentando na cadeira de ferro. A dona da delicatessen, Kurenai, não estava ali em nenhum lugar. – Sakura, eu senti tanto a sua falta... – ela disse lambendo o sorvete.

- Eu não. – disse, sarcastica.

Ela revirou os olhos. E depois os arregalou. Em uma expressão de choque.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM SEU CABELO? – ela berrou escandalizada. A moça do balcão e outros clientes olharam para nó duas em repreensão.

- Cortei. Ficou ruim? – perguntei.

Meu cabelo que antigamente ia até a cintura, mas hoje em dia está acima dos ombros. Dava muito trabalho o cabelo comprido, e cortar o cabelo foi meio que uma libertação. Daquele véu cor de rosa.

- Não. Ficou lindo. – disse ela com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Então.. o que se passou enquanto estive fora? – perguntei curiosa. Ino certamente me encheria de focas sórdidas.

- Vou te falar... Mas depois você vai me contar tudo que fez em terras européias. – disse ela terminando o seu sorvete. – Entrou uma galera nova na nossa escola. A Karin, a Temari, o Neji, o Gaara, O Kankurou e o Chouji e outros seres. – disse ela.

Nunca tinha ouvido falar naquelas pessoas.

- Sei... - disse assentindo com a cabeça.

- E estamos inseridos em um octaedro amoroso. - disse ela orgulhosa de seu vocabulário.

- Você sabe o que é um octaedro? – disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Esqueci o que é. – disse ela sorrindo – É triangulo é pequeno diante essa situação.

- Sei...

- E estamos inseridos em um octaedro amoroso.

- Voce sabe o que é um octaedro? – disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Esqueci o que é. – disse ela sorrindo – É triangulo é pequeno diante essa situação.

- Que situação?

-A Karin quer ficar com o Sasuke que estava ficando com a Hinata – _de novo? Pensei_ - , que quer, mas não admite, ficar com Naruto. O Sasuke se cansou e da Hinata e não está ficando com ninguém, e a Karin ficou irritadinha. Só que ela está namorando o Sasori, que é apaixonado pela Temari, essa que só tem olhos para um garoto que ela conheceu em Kyoto. Ela tem um irmão, meio vândalo, que é o Gaara, com eu queria ficar. Está compreendendo? – ela me perguntou.

Eu não estava entendendo nada. Muito complicado para meu cérebro pequeno.

- Não. Calma. Você está com esse Gaara? - disse confusa

- Não. Ele está solteiro, nunca quis ficar comigo aquele débil mental. - disse ela  
irritada.

Ino conseguia todos os garotos que queria. Quero conhecer esse Gaara.

- E...Você?

- Ahh, eu fiquei um tempo com Kiba, mas ele ainda fede a cachorro. Agora, estou solteira, mas nunca sozinha. - disse ela pinscando um olho.

- E Yuuki? - perguntei.

- Ela... terminou com Uchiha Sasuke um dia depois de você ir embora. Acho, que os dois era muito egocêntricos para terem um relação. Depois, ele teve uns casinhos poucos.

Dei risadinhas internas. Yeah! Eles não era nada sério mesmo.

- E o Naruto?

- Ele tentou se acertar com a Hinata, várias vezes, mas ela foi grossa com o coitado. E, ele desistiu.

Culpa minha, né?

- Humm... Entendo. O que você queria saber sobre a minha viagem? – perguntei.

- Tudo! - disse ela animada. Pedi uma rodada de sorvetes paar nós duas e começei a falar.  
Ela não se cansou de fazer perguntas até o anoitecer, quando não restava nada que ela não sioubesse. Quando, entupidas de sorvete, fomos gentilmente expulsas de lá.

E o pior. Descobri que as aulas começariam em assustadoras uma semana.


End file.
